poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with Professor Nieghsay making complaints about Robbie's behalf. Professor Nieghsay: This is an outrage, CHS wasn't meant to have a Karate Class in the first place! Ransik: I'm afraid there is no denying the generate of Robbie's best interest of teachings, Professor Nieghsay. Vice Principal Luna: And besides, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were approved for their teaching tryouts. Dean Novo: Indeed, I for one approved at what Robbie taught my nephew and niece about karate only for defense for themselves and others, enough said. Dean Rutherford: Robbie Diaz wonderful teacher to Yona, deserve extra credit for it! Grampa Gruff: You should consider yourself lucky, Nieghsay. If anymore abusive evil deed will be your undoing, the cops will have you arrested again! Professor Nieghsay: Mark my words, Robbie will regret his role at Karate Class! Ransik: No he won't. So, Professor Nieghsay turned himself away in rage. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Jimmy Neutron (V.O.): The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her name is Alice! Meanwhile, Emerl training on Beerus' planet with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hiya! He kicks both of them so far, but they soon continued training as they came towards him. However, Emerl gained a new power to teleport himself and Goku missed, then, he came behind them as Emerl hits Goku on the head and kicks Vegeta. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! That kinda hurt! I guess I didn't expect nothing less from Palutena's black ranger. Vegeta: Darn, one more time! So, they continued training some more, until Whis came along. Whis: Alright, that's good. Then, Emerl came up to Lord Beerus and Whis. Whis: Excellent work, I have to say, Emerl, your training with Goku and Vegeta has really paid off. Lord Beerus: Well, even I have to admit, your ranger comrades are really impressive, for just a machine. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Lord Beerus, I guess I still got a lot to learn. Whis: Indeed, but I believe it's time to head back to earth. Goku: Aww man and to think this might be exciting. Whis: Don't worry, Goku, there will always be a next time. Vegeta: Hmph, I suppose pur training will have to wait. So, they all returned to earth with Emerl excited to see his friends again. The following morning, Robbie begins his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: This is going to be a difficult technique that you all might learned, the technique that I'm going to teach you is the "Triple Backflip". But before I teach it to you all, who can tell me about a powerful transformation called "Ultra Instinct"? With that questioned, Jimmy Neutron raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: To answer the question, Ultra Instinct is a powerful transformation that enables Goku to utilize the defensive aspect of that form during the Tournament of Power, he later completes it, gaining its offensive properties and full power. (to Goddard) Goddard, show images. So, Goddard shows the images through his computer program. Jimmy Neutron: Users like Goku can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and Dodge any attack. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown in the picture when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally, it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings to the point that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones. According to Whis while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. Yoshi: Whoa... Ocellus: I have no idea Jimmy was that smart, Cindy. Cindy Vortex: That's because he's a boy genius, Ocellus, you'll get use to it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Jimmy, that's correct, I'm really impressed. Jimmy Neutron: No problem, it's kinda my thing. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Students, let's get to the technique. Jimmy Neutron: If I may, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Jim, come on up. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, engage the safety pads for Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen. Goddard: (barking) Terramar: Ready when you are, Jimmy! Yoshi: Ready... Go! As Jimmy demonstrates his skills, Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen kept on blocking them. Jimmy Neutron: How's that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Great job, Jimmy, you did an excellent demonstration. Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, I'm just glad to be here. Judy Neutron: James Isaac Neutron, I thought we'd told you not to go anywhere else without letting us know, you had us very worried! Hugh Neutron: Now now, Sugar Booger, I'm sure he's doing fine with his friends here. Serena: It's alright, Mrs. Neutron. Ms. Fowl and Principal Willoughby made some arrangements with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, everything's all worked out. Judy Neutron: Oh, thank goodnes, my mistake then, thank you so much for letting us know, Serena. Jimmy Neutron: Sorry about that, Mom, I was just doing my triple backflip demonstrations with Robbie. Hugh Neutron: And you're okay with that, are ya, Rob? Cause we just don't want our son or any of his friends getting hurt out there. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Mr. Neutron, my friends and I will keep an eye for everyone here at CHS, you have my word. Judy Neutron: Thank you, Robbie. (to Jimmy) And Jimmy, be sure to let me and your father know where you're at next time. Hugh Neutron: It's not that your mother and I don't trust you for taking care of yourself, Jimbo. We just wanna be sure you don't get into trouble again, that's all. Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I'll try to make sure of that. Meanwhile at the Command Center, Robbie and his friends were begin called by Pit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Pit, we're back. Pit: Perfect timing, Everyone. Lady Palutena: Emerl is coming home with Lord Beerus and Whis accompanying them. Robin Diaz: Lord Beerus, you mean the God of Destruction? Lady Palutena: The very same, they should be here any second. And not a moment too soon, Whis appear with Beerus and Emerl, who has come home after his training with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hey, Guys, I'm back. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Emerl! Welcome home, Pal! Android 17: Lord Beerus, Whis, long time no see. Whis: Why hello there, 17, it is wonderful to see you as well. Lord Beerus: Sure, I take it that you and 18 are Power Rangers, is that right? Android 18: Yeah, you can say that. Lord Beerus: And that must be the great Robbie Diaz, the Leading Red Ranger of Data Squad. Whis: Emerl, Goku, and Vegeta has told us a lot about what great things you've done for the earth. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Whis, it's an honor to meet you and Lord Beerus too. Rigby: So, Emerl, Why're they here anyway? Emerl: Oh, it's because Whis and Lord Beerus are going to be our new mentors. And thanks to that hard training, I've been doing awesome improving my ranger powers. Amy Rose: Wow, a God of Destruction becoming our new mentor, this is rather surprising. Lady Palutena: Alright then, Emerl, would you do the honors of showing them around the Command Center. Emerl: It will be my genuine pleasure, Palutena. So, Emerl showed Lord Beerus and Whis around the Cyberspace Command Center. Emerl: And these doors are our rooms in each color, we can hang out with each other from time to time. And that there is the simulation chamber, we always practice our skills when there are powerful enemies. Whis: I see, this is really interesting to look. Lord Beerus: Well, I guess this place is okay. Gmerl: Yep, and we have Palutena and Pit to thank for staring the Data Squad Power Rangers. Yoshi: True that. Lady Palutena: With your help, we'll be sure to keep the earth safe form Dr. Eggman. Pit: And you two will have our support through and through. Lord Beerus: Hmm, I suppose you're right, Pit. In that case, you have our support as well. Whis: Very well, it's all arranged. However, the Universal Global Map detected a great disturbance on the crash landing site. Digit: Guys, you might want to take a look at this! Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Digit? Widget: We've got a crash lander coming our way! Yoshi: Whatever it is, it's heading towards Crystal Prep Academy! Gmerl: You think? Robbie Diaz: Come on, let'sgo check it out. As Robbie and his friends took a quick look, they reached the crashing site not too far from CPA. Amy Rose: This might be the place. Rigby: But what kind of ship is that? Mordecai: Guess there's only one way to find out. Sonia the Hedgehog: Come on, let's take a closer look. Trixie: I don't know why I had a bad feeling about this. Just as they did, Alice Diaz came right out of the time pod. Alice Diaz: (panting) I... I made it to earth.. just in time. Spike: Did you guys see that!? Sonia the Hedgehog: You guys don't think that she's...? Gmerl: An extraterrestrial. Alice Diaz: Huh... who are you? Twilight Sparkle: She's not an extraterrestrial, Gmerl, i think she's a human like some of us. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Alice Diaz: I am... Alison Diaz. Starlight Glimmer: Diaz!? You don't think...? (looks at the others with Twilight and Sunset nudges with confusion) Just when they gathered at the Cyberspace Command Center, Alice explained everything. Alice Diaz: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5